Ahsoka Tano
by Zoo-Liker
Summary: While on an important mission


Notizen:

Chapter 1:

Trandoshan, like bosk,

Forced to give a handjob with the forces

Prologue:

Ahsoka was sent to Coruscant to prevent an assassination of important members of the Senate. She and a dozen clones were walking through a 'red light' district when one of the clones pulled her aside.

„Commander?"

„Yes, catcher?" Ahsoka answered in her cute naive voice.

„I've just received word that the assassination was successfully stopped by another Jedi. I was ordered to bring you to the regroup coordinates. The rest of the clones are ordered to return to HQ"

„Really?! Great!"

She is new to the padawan thing.

She was just 14 years old and recently assigned to Anakin Skywalker.

Catcher leads the girl into a small, badly lit hallway, away from the rest of the clones.

„Right here, commander"

He opened a door which led to a non-lit room.

„Ugh, catcher, are you sure this is the right place?"

„Yes, mam, I am"

The door behind Ahsoka closed and some lights were activated.

In the room stood many figures, a few Trandoshan and many Rylothians and Togrutas for example, but all of them stood at the edges of the room while one was right in the middle and surprisingly it was Asajj Ventress.

„Look whom we found," she said smirking

„that young sexy girl under skywalkers care. Get her, boys!"

A droid with a shock baton surprised her from behind and shocked her until she was unconscious.

Chapter 1:

Ahsoka woke up not long after and Asajj kneeled right in front of her.

„So, Ahsoka, let's start this slowly."

Ahsoka lied in front of the sith while she put a single finger on her skirt and very slowly moved it upwards, which tickled the girl. The finger moved from the padawans bellybutton to her abs, right to her breast band."

„Remove it." the assassin said, almost seductively.

„Wh-what? Never you filthy assassin!"

Ahsoka gave her kidnapper the angriest look she could.

„Oh well, shock her!"

The same droid from before came close and shocked her for a few seconds.

Ahsoka screamed in agony.

„I ask again, put that breast band off!"

It took a few seconds but she answered

„I-I...I will not!"

„No? Pity"

She motioned to the shock droid and he came and shocked her, longer this time. Ahsoka screamed loudly and began crying. Her eyeliner ran down her face.

„So, padawan, I ask you one last time, Remove that breast band!"

„O-sob Okay! I-I'll d-sob do it!"

Ahsoka reluctantly moved her hands to it and slowly pulled her breast band above her head. She got up and sat in front of her domina while her sobs continued.

„Now look at those!" Asajj continued

„ aren't those cute and small!"

Asajj mobed closer again. She lightly pushed the crying girl's face up to look at her and smiled. It was sexy but genuine.

All while the sith kept smiling at her, she again put two fingers on the girls skirt and moved them upwards, even slower this time. From her bellybutton to her abs, to the point right between her breasts. From there Asajj moved her fingertips to Ahsoka's nipples, all while smiling at her. The girl closed her eyes and moved away from her head. The sith began massaging Ahsoka's breasts and she gasped in surprise.

„Hey cutie, look at me."

Ahsoka refused of course.

Asajj then sprang closer and kissed the girl again, a lot longer and more passionate than before, and slowly pushed the girl into a laying position. Her limbs were motionless in ecstasy.

The assassin then stopped massaging the girl's breasts and instead reversed her movement. Her fingertips now went from her breasts to her abs, to her bellybutton but stopped in front of her skirt. The domina stopped kissing the padawan and instead spoke:

„Remove it." with the same seducing voice.

„I-I shouldn't...I cant!"

"Oh please, this should be the last time!"

She pointed at the droid with the shocking baton and then at Ahsoka.

She, knowing what was about to happen, tried moving away slowly but to no avail.

The droid kept tasing her for almost half a minute straight. Her crying, which was almost gone, started again. She was screaming in agony.

„Now cutie,"kiss „please Remove the skirt, I just want to make you feel good..." Asajj just whispered the last part, and it was making the girl hornier than she wanted.

The girl, who laid submissively in front of Asajj, slowly brought her shaking hands towards her waist, opened the skirt and pushed it away from her.

Now, Ahsoka laid in front of Asajj, only clothed in thin panties. Her whole body trembled in sobs every few seconds. The assassin took Ahsoka's lightsaber with her right hand, and moved it near the girls pussy, while she once again started kissing the girl in front of her very passionately. With her free left hand, the sith massaged Ahsoka's breasts, lightly scratching her nipples.

The next second, Asajj pressed the padawans own lightsaber in her pussy and Ahsoka gasped loudly.

„Actually... it isn't fair that I treat you so much, while you do nothing."

She then started to undress. Her top fell to the ground no three seconds later, her breasts sprang out as she did. Her big white breasts and her black Nipples looked amazing, even for a 14-year-old girl.

„If you lick them enough, ill make you cum in less than a minute if you don't, ill shock you again"

Ahsoka flinched at the mere mention of the shock baton so she slowly and shakingly moved closer to the older woman's breasts, opened her mouth and started sucking on her nipples.

„Hmm...continue..." Asajj moaned.

„Massage my ass too!"

The assassin then took her trousers off as well, leaving her just as clothed as the girl in front of her.

Ahsoka reluctantly moved her right hand towards Asajj's ass and started groping and massaging them. This continued for a good minute.

„okay cutie, enough"

She then pushed the girl to the ground with another kiss and continued where she left off, massaging the girl's breasts and shoving her lightsaber down her own pussy.

Ahsoka's started moaning in between sobs and felt really good.

„Hey boys, I think she's getting close!"

Vasajj then pushed her tongue down the girl's throat, shoved her lightsaber in the girls pussy as deeply as she could and pressed on her breasts as well.

Ahsoka screamed in pain but finally came. She squirted all over Asajj's hand.

„Looks like you enjoy being raped by me, maybe we should repeat that" she said as she started licking the girl's cum of off her hand.

Ahsoka laid there. She thought about what she just did and started crying. After a few seconds, she was shocked once again and fainted seconds later.

Chapter 2:

Kouhuns

When Ahsoka woke up the next Asajj stood in front of her and she had a cylinder in her hands.

„These are kouhuns, with a slight genetical change. They are not venomous and have a much higher sex-drive."

The padawan was fully clothed again, but her arms and legs were handcuffed.

The sith opened the cylinder and let the kouhuns out. She grabbed one and held it in front of the padawans face.

„Okay, they might not be that cute, but they will make you feel good."

The assassin then guided the kouhun to her mouth

„Open wide!"

Ahsoka tried to force her mouth shut but the small animal easily slipped through her lips.

The girl whines in disgust and tried to force the kouhun out of her mouth, but to no avail. It moved down her throat with its many little legs. After it was completely within the padawan it stopped moving down her throat and instead wiggled around and started to produce a gooey liquid. Just a few seconds later the padawans throat was filled with the liquid. Ahsoka tried to cough it out with some success. The liquid was very sticky and yellow, but the worst thing was that it stank like rotting fish.

„What you are coughing up, cutie is the kouhuns semen. Don't mind the smell" the assassin kissed the girl again

„Or the taste."

Asajj then let free the remaining kouhuns. All while it was getting difficult for the girl to breath from all the cum in her throat, two other kouhuns approached the padawan. She tried to get away but she was not fast enough. All two moved towards her skirt. At first, they only rubbed against Ahsoka's panties but just seconds later one slipped under them and found the girls ass. By now the other one found her vagina. The first kouhun pushed its head into the girl's ass and she screamed in pain.

„P-Please! Make it stop"

„But they aren't done yet"

While the kouhun in her ass pushed in her deeper and deeper, the one found her pussy and pushed itself in her.

Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs by now.

The very first kouhun continued to fill her throat with cum. Just a minute later both her ass and cunt was filled by a kouhun and they already started producing cum. The smell that was already coming from the girl's orifices was nauseating.

Cum was slowly flowing out of her but it was very gooey.

„Please, get them out of me! Please!"

But Asajj ignored her.

Ahsoka was laying in a puddle of cum by now. Asajj brought her mouth to the girls pussy.

„Wow, this really doesn't smell good at all and you are filled by it, let me help you"

The sith licked all the way from right under Ahsoka's ass up to her clitoris. Asajj's tongue was covered in the kouhuns sperm. She gulped it down but she seemed disgusted.

„God, this tastes even worse. Let's try something else that I have always wanted someone to do to me!"

Asajj went on he knees and pointed her ass at Ahsoka

„Come on, lick my filthy asshole!"

„I- I won't! Who do you think I am? A whore?"

Ahsoka retaliated

„No, but you will be, once I am finished with you. Now shove your tongue down my ass or I will have you shocked for minutes!"

„N-No!"

„Fine with me"

The same droid came up behind her and shocked her with the baton.

At first, she did not react much but after a few seconds she began crying and after another ten seconds, she started screaming.

„O-okay! Ill d- sob do it! Please stop!"

But she didn't. Asajj made that droid shock her for another thirty seconds. All the kouhuns exited her body because of the shocks and were moving to the exit.

„That should do it."

The droid retreated and Asajj approached the girl.

„So, tell me, Ahsoka, what are you going to do now?"

„I-i am sob going to shove my tongue down your ass..."

„Correct, now get going!"

Asajj got on her knees and pointed her ass at the padawan.

She, as well, got on her knees right behind the assassin.

She shakingly put her handcuffed hands on Asajj's ass cheeks and forced them apart, making easy access to her ass. Ahsoka immediately turned her head away, not only because she did not want to do what she had to, but also because the Sith's Ass terrible smell surprised her.

„That bad? Well too bad that you have no choice!" Asajj said as she gestured to the shock droid.

„W-Wait! I'll do it! Please don't..."

Asajj called the droid off and waited.

„Don't leave me waiting..."

Asajj said with the sexiest voice she could give.

"You should be glad I didn't eat much recently."

Ahsoka slowly brought her head to Asajj's Asshole, even if the sweaty smell was horrible.

Chapter 3:

After Ahsoka woke up, naked, again Asajj kneeled in front of her again. she had two non-transparent bottles in her hand. one looked small but the other one was much bigger.

"did you notice what all the other people in this room did while we...had fun? I promised them a show and in turn, they should give me all the cum they would get from masturbating. here is the male cum."

Asajj threw her the big bottle.

"open it"

Ahsoka held the bottle as far away from her as possible and slowly opened it. Inside was a mostly whiteish liquid with a prominent yellow colouring. it was chunky and sticky. It smelled disgusting even an arm-length away.

"rylothian, togrutan, Trandoshan, human, there is even some of my cum in there. Don't look that weird, I got it synthesised in a lab."

ahsoka closed the bottle again with a disgusted face.

"but as you see" Asajj pointed at several females who were already masturbating with spread legs "we have some females as well, and their cum is in the other bottle."

the sith threw her the smaller bottle.

"open it"

Ahsoka, again, held the bottle away from her body and opened it. the mixture was a mostly transparent liquid with a yellow colour but it smelled like piss and fish. Ahsoka closed the bottle again to lessen the smell.

"What smells worse?" Asajj asked

"I-I don't know...The female cum I g-guess"

"guess what I want you to do with it"

"Maybe make me smear the male cum all over me and drink the female ejaculate?"

"Worse," the assassin said smirking "but you were right with the female cum. I want you to fill your whole womb and vagina with the mixture"

"B-but I-I Will get pregnant!"

"I know, that's the Plan. I want to play a guessing game with species the father will be. Now On your knees and close your eyes!"

Ahsoka, even if she knew that she shouldn't, knew what would happen to her if she didn't, so she did as she was told and even opened her mouth submissively. Ahsoka did not know what the sith was doing but a few drops of liquid hit her tongue and new was coming every few seconds. after half a minute or so the sith gently closed the padawans mouth with her fingers.

"Swallow"

Ahsoka reluctantly swallowed the unknown liquid with a face, distorted by disgust.

"So, Cutie, how does my salvia taste?"

Ahsoka was almost glad it was only her salvia, not cum.

"I-It has an n-nice side taste, mistress..."

"hmm...mistress...I like the sound of that, use it from now on. It's nice that you are getting more obedient"

Ahsoka just said it, because she was going to be punished otherwise but the nice side taste wasn't exactly false.

"open your eyes again."

Ahsoka gladly did. The Sith had taken the bottle of female cum and opened it again. She then slowly submerged a finger in the liquid and put it in her mouth to taste it.

"Hmm... not that bad. here, have a taste!"

She then submerged two fingers in the cum and brought them to the girl's mouth.

"Open wide"

Ahsoka slowly opened her mouth and closed her mouth, bracing for the disgusting liquid. A second later the sith put her fingers in her mouth.

"lick it!"

And she did, because of the shocks of course. It tasted very salty and even fishier.

"Now that you tasted it, ready for the whole bottle?"

"W-What? The whole bottle?"

"Are you going to struggle if I try?"

"N-No, of course not, mistress"

"good."

Ahsoka opened her mouth and closed her eyes again.

Just a few seconds later the bottle's opening touched her mouth and the first drops entered her mouth.

"Swallow, youngling!"

Ahsoka waited until her mouth was almost full with the salty liquid and swallowed everything. She almost threw up immediately after but was able to suppress the gag reflex.

A minute later she gulped down most of the bottle but the assassin kept on force feeding her.

After the final drop of female cum was in the girl's throat, Asajj threw it away.

"Hey, nicely done Cutie, I expected you to throw up. Now let's get to Impregnation. lay down and spread your legs!"

Ahsoka obeyed and the Sith shoved her hand under the girl's ass and lifted it up for better access. She then immediately brought the bottleneck to the girls pussy.

"A-Asajj, wait, please!"

"back to the shock-therapy again, then"

"Oh W-Wait, nevermind, Don't!"

But the droid approached and shocked the girl almost half a minute straight. Ahsoka started screaming and crying.

"you know, Ahsoka? you look really pretty crying. I think I'll make you cry more later. Now back to the pregnancy thing. back into the position."

Ahsoka laid down again and spread her legs. Asajj first ran a few fingers over her exposed ass cheeks.

"these look really cute by the way, but back to the topic on hand."

Asajj lifted the girl up and brought the opening of the bottle with the sperm to her vagina.

"Hope you are ready to be a mother"

Ahsoka didn't answer, she just whimpered.

Asajj started to fill the girl's womb and vagina up with they smelly, gooey sperm. Ahsoka felt really dirty right, now. and shamed. Gulp of Gulp of cum made it down her pussy, right into her womb, certainly impregnating her. it only took a few seconds to fill her with sperm.

"you must have a small womb, I have plenty of cum left. What to do with it..."

She thought for a second, took another look at it and then smiled widely.

"Wouldnt it be a shame if you only drank female cum? Don't worry, I will try it too"

She slowly gulped down a bit of semen but her face distorted in disgust.

"too fishy and bitter, but you should not expect people to pay much attention to hygiene in this part of town. drink, youngling!"

Asajj gave Ahsoka the remaining cum. She only looked at it but knew that she had no choice. she lifted the container to her lips, pressed her nose shut and gulped the rest down.

"You will be pregnant in a few hours. we will tell you tomorrow whos the father, well his species at least."

The shocking droid returned and shocked her to unconsciousness.

The next day Ahsoka woke up, fully dressed this time, and Asajj was right next to her, almost smiling.

"While you...slept my scientists analyzed you egg cell. it was successfully impregnated like it was to be expected."

Ahsoka felt helpless right now. she was going to be a mother.

"And I got nice news, we know who the father is. His species is Dathomirian. the weird thing is that we do not have a male Dathomirian here. just me. so you were impregnated by my cum, which was synthesised in a lab. You, Ahsoka" She said while pointing at her ", and me are going to be parents."

Asajj kept looking at the girl but she started kissing her belly, right over her womb.

chapter 3

Just a few hours later Asajj entered the room again, this time, however, a figure stood behind her. the figure was handcuffed and swayed left and right.

"Hello, Ahsoka. this-"

Asajj pushed the figure on the ground in front of Ahsoka

"-is Barriss Offee, you might have met her."

Barriss was almost unconscious and very weak

"I have, in the Jedi temple"

"we and especially you two are going to have some fun. Prepare her, and yourself, obviously!"

Asajj left the two padawans completely alone.

After a few seconds, Barriss recollected herself and asked weakly:

"Where are we?"

"We are in one of the 'red light' districts on Coruscant"

a few seconds later she shakingly asked:

"What did she mean by 'prepare her'?"

"She p-probably wants me to prepare you for what Asajj did to me"

Ahsoka started sobbing lightly, because of her thoughts.

"Ahsoka..."

Barriss started slowly

"What did she do?"

Ahsoka did not answer at first and cried more.

"She-she-she raped me"

Barriss's eyes widened but stayed silent.

"and she tortured me...she even impregnated me"

Barriss pitied Ahsoka but did not know how to react.

"A-And do you think she is going to do that to me as well?"

Ahsoka nodded lightly

"I'm certain of it"

"Why didn't you resist?"

"I did! but she tortured me! Do you know these shocking batons with the purple ends?"

"Oh no..."

"for minutes on end. You have to comply or the same will happen to you. we should undress, I guess that is what she meant by 'prepare'."

"I see..."

Barriss understood and removed her hooded robe. She had dark, purple and short hair. it just reached her shoulders.

Ahsoka tried not to, but she couldn't help but keep glancing at the other padawan. Her hood usually made it hard to see her face so Ahsoka only realised this now, but Barriss was really pretty. bright blue eyes, dark lips and an overall cute appearance. her tattoos on her cheeks were really unique.

Barriss then continued to take off her top as well. after that, she was completely nude from her belt upwards. by now Ahsoka was full on staring at Barriss. her breasts, even if they were bigger than Ahsoka's, were still very cute and girl-like. her nipples were almost black, the same colour as her lips.

Barriss noticed that Ahsoka was staring at her but did not say anything, Ahsoka was probably in shock and it was nice to get some attention, even if it was from another girl.

Barriss was beginning to take off her belt when Ahsoka remembered that she should undress too. She started to take off her breast band, but that was harder than expected.

"Barriss?"

Ahsoka turned around and tried to ask for help but the sight in front of her made it impossible.

Barriss was completely nude in front of her and she did not even try to cover herself. Ahsoka was able to see everything. her girl-like breasts, her long legs, her small bellybutton and her smooth belly.

"Yes, Ahsoka, What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, Right. My breast band is stuck, could you help me?"

She turned her back to Barriss.

"of course, Padawan"

Barriss approached looked at the breast band and began to fumble around with it. just a few seconds later she succeeded and it fell right off. Ahsoka turned around and smiled

"Thanks!"

Ahsoka caught the other padawan glancing at her breasts for just a second but soon looked at her face and responded.

"Sure!"

Ahsoka took off her skirt leaving her in her trousers. She pushed them down and bend down while she took them off.

Barriss accidentally looked at Ahsoka while waiting for her and choked when she saw her. her cute ass cheeks, her small asshole and pussy were in full view.

Ahsoka turned around when she heard Barriss coughing.

"Is everything okay?"

Ahsoka asked

"Y-year, I'm fine!"

Now that both girls were completely nude, they waited.

And they did, for a few hours even. Both girls kept glancing at the other, thinking about things they should not be thinking about, both because they are Jedi and because of their gender.

Chapter 4

Asajj entered the room just under two hours after she brought in Barriss.

"Hello, Girls. Recovered from my droids, Barriss?"

Barriss was about to Resist, or Insult Asajj, but she knew from what Ahsoka told her that that would not have ended well.

"Yes, Asajj"

"Call me Mistress!" She slapped Barriss to the ground.

"Did Ahsoka not tell you?"

Asajj turned to Ahsoka, glaring at her.

"Sh-She did, Mistress! I simply forgot."

Barriss lied.

"The shocking droid is in repair, I guess the torturing is my job today.

Let's start this slowly, unlike I did with you.

Kiss!"

Both girls did not move at first but Ahsoka had learned from previous days and approached Barriss.

"And What if I Do-" Barriss started but she was hit in her belly, hard.

"that is what happens when you don't do as I say! now Kiss!"

Ahsoka approached Barriss and closed her eyes. The other padawan, however, hesitated, slowly get closer and pecked Ahsoka on the lips, for just a second.

"You know, Jedi are able to feel honesty and morality in others. Siths, on the other hand, are able to feel the opposite. Anger, evil...Lust, I know what you want, so Kiss! and this time, do it like you want to!"

Ahsoka did not know if she simply bluffed but, she did not care either way. She lunged forward with her whole body, closed her eyes and pushed their lips together. The thought of doing exactly that did not leave her mind since they started to undress. Even though Barriss had similar thoughts, she was a lot better at self-control and suppressed them, mostly. she half-heartedly tried to push Ahsoka away, to little avail. Just seconds later, her resistance died down and she closed her eyes as well.

"Nice, Don't forget your tongue though!"

Asajj Commanded. Even if Ahsoka was insecure about it, she complied and slowly pushed her tongue into Barriss' mouth. It was the first time, she tongue-kissed anyone so she did not know what to do so she simply moved it around, tasting the other Jedi's Salvia.

Both girls were on their knees, sitting in front of the other.

"put your hands on the others sides!"

Asajj Commanded. Ahsoka's hands rested on Barriss shoulders so she moved them downwards, accidentally brushing over her breasts. She Moaned into Ahsoka's mouth and she smiled into the kiss. both girl's hands were roaming all over the other one. Even if it was a deep one, their kiss was slow and passionate. Both girls were really into it and less than a minute in, Barriss started to subconsciously push Ahsoka over. just a few centimetres at a time, she pushed Ahsoka closer to the ground until her back touched the floor. Barriss waist pushed down the other girl's legs while both of her arms pushed Ahsoka's to the ground, Pinning her completely to the ground.

"So Barriss is the dominant one, that will be helpful... you can stop now."

They jumped apart, suddenly realizing what they had done.

"Oh my- I'm sorry, Ahsoka! I-i didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize, Barriss," Asajj said

"she could have easily pushed you away. she must have liked it. Regardless, let's continue. You are almost Jedi, so you will always sacrifice yourself for another Jedi, right?"

both girls nodded, fearing what Asajj would say next

"So if you could choose, you would rather let yourself be beaten"

the girls nodded again.

"Great, we will start a little contest then. You will have to make the other one cum as fast as possible, and the winner will be brutally beaten. by your logic, you will rather be beaten yourself, right?


End file.
